happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlueTide/My 2016 Conclusion
Although this is not end of the year yet, this is my huge conclusions in 2016, IRL and inside the internet. Many good and bad things that happened to me this year, unlike other years. 2016 is the worst year I got. Thanks to who supporting me all these days... Good things There're few very good things I got this year: #1st semester of Graphic and Media Digital #Many inspiration #The way how I "reborn" into the wiki life this year. I'm pretty lonely for 7 years in many wikis and accounts. #Many great surprises IRL. #Artwork massive support on Reddit. (I got overall 3000+ upvotes because of that) #HTF coming back. #Most of my online games get some massive great updates. #MLP wikia community is the most friendly one I met this year. I keep going into their chat almost everyday. Bad things There're many, honestly. #My final exam results not very satisfying, out of 10 subjects, there are 1 A+(i love maths) and 1 FAIL(language skills, but not english). #Dramas everywhere inside the internet. WTF #The place where I "born"(wikia) now dead. #My most beloved admin in other wiki passed away.(confirmed by his IRL friends) #Many legends in this world also passed away, Carrie Fisher currently... #I have an enemy. (but I think right now me and him/her/? pretty much tried to ignore each other) #How many fevers I got this year lol... I almost get a frostbite during a camp in thunderstorm. #Midunderstanding is now common. #I don't know why all those "homo" things really bother me as a SEA people. #Too many stressful things to handle. #I got the lowest points in my class. #Reddit community can be worst than I thought. #After all these years, I got blocked for the first time. #Trust-issues. #I hate most of Americans. Not all, but most of them. More like if I like sone of them, I very like it but if I hate some of them, I'm very hate it. 30/70 #No holiday in decemeber honestly... #Many... I can't explain all of it... I don't want to reappear inside the local newspaper anymore. Accidents and "physical" bullies. These are all my conclusions this bad year... I think I can get over it. I hoped more in 2017 anyway and a quite good year for me. I need to be safe around. Music is the only things can cheer me up in most of the times. Thanks again to someone supporting me this year(inside the internet), especially LoD, HTF1234, MMB, Sugar, YSK and Exb(one-sided when I first met you) in this wiki, most of MLP wiki users, Qinoha(formerly BellaLuna in this wiki) and Sugar's brother(sometime it might be you use your brother account Sugar) in DA, canon wiki admins and some reddit moderators. I hope I can do it better next year. I'll help to handle this wiki as long I'm here, I'm here everyday right now since 7/January/16, non-stop editing. Sorry for the long blog, have some cookies. Category:Blog posts